


獵人與兔

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205
Summary: 獵人Revo與兔的Roman。





	獵人與兔

那是冬日第一個下雪的早晨。

白雪覆蓋落葉，長靴在其之上壓出一個又一個的痕跡，朝向密林。森林深處是寧靜的，不聞鳥啼、不聞蟲鳴。

Revo並沒有期待能在先前設立的陷阱中發現甚麼；他不忍傷害與他共享一片大地的住客，卻又囊中羞澀﹐不得不把新的獵物帶到市場上。

完整的皮草能賣很多錢，尤其是毛色漂亮的，在貴婦之間可流行了。帶著精油香、被加工得不能更柔軟的皮革也深受貴族們的喜愛。而新鮮的肉，不論在何時都能賣出去。

他不喜歡以弓箭狩獵，雖然那是他第一個學會的獵殺的方式。

他補充了置於陷阱中的餌食，檢查由繩索與金屬所作的機關。毫不意外地一無所獲，他嘆了一口氣，把機關埋在落葉下。

他依照始終如一的路線逐個陷阱地檢查，直至發現了牠。

那是小小的兔子，雪白的毛髮看起來比任何動物更柔軟。銳利的金屬在牠的後腿劃出了見骨的殷紅，緊咬牠的筋骨。Revo小心翼翼地把牠解下來，不觸及傷口。

兔子瑟縮在地上，不住顫抖。

他仍記得小時候第一次－－也是唯一一次－－為家裡的兔子接生。生出來的兩隻兔子，其中一隻是死胎，另一隻淡灰色的剛斷奶就被買走了。他仍記得那團小得可憐的、暗淡的粉紅色﹐一動不動地蜷縮在他的手心，不一會兒就變得冰冷。他在心裡無數次吶喊，無數次祈禱，想著下一秒牠就會動起來摸索著爬到媽媽身邊。

然而牠沒有。掌心的溫度不能令牠醒過來。

－－如果那隻兔子長大了的話，會是這個樣子吧。

那一天，他把牠埋葬了。

這一天，他把牠帶進了自己的小屋。

牠是雙手能捧起的大小。無辜的異色瞳注視著他，他用外套把白兔卷起來抱到小屋，生怕一不小心把牠摔了、弄痛了。

明知道這兔子的皮毛能賣個不錯的價錢，而他亦需要這筆錢，但是他把牠留下來了。

起初他把白兔放在最舒適的被窩裡，放上水和蔬菜，甚至切了一角蘋果放進去。白兔在角落縮成一個毛茸茸的球，耳朵緊緊地貼在臉旁，動也不動。Revo擔心地想為牠包紮，白兔卻連碰也不讓他碰。

在好幾次失敗的嘗試後，Revo放棄了。他抱起心愛的魯特琴，動身前往市場。

生在獵人的家族，他的家人本來希望他繼承狩獵的傳統。但Revo的夢想是成為宮廷的樂手。這個魯特琴是他第一個存錢買的東西。

雖然從家裡獨立了之後，仍然靠著狩獵維生，但他成為樂師的夢想仍在。他自學了好幾樣樂器，花了許多日夜在市場上演奏，偶爾會得到路人的打賞。

在日落之前他回到了家。那一座用原木建造的小屋。

花了半個下午彈琴，賺到的錢卻只夠抵銷一頓晚飯，和替換用的弦。

為不甚豐富的晚餐加料，他的視線轉向了餵了兔子的半顆蘋果，並發現兔子已經把碗裡的蔬果吃得一乾二淨。

「胃口很好嘛。還要吃嗎？」他伸手摸了摸白兔的背。牠小小地被嚇了一跳，然後乖乖地接受了他的觸摸。

Revo把蘋果切成小塊放到碗裡。白兔動作誇張地伸過去嗅了嗅﹐毫不猶豫地吃了起來。

他托腮看著白兔津津有味地吃蘋果，那兩塊蓬鬆的臉頰隨著咀嚼的動作抖動。他伸手摸了摸白兔的頭頂，白兔似乎不抗拒地繼續咀嚼。

於是Revo讓白兔躺下來。一開始牠不安地縮回一團毛球，但是在他的安撫下慢慢放鬆地伸長了雙腿。

Revo抓住了白兔的後腿，牠用力地踢了一下，隨後Revo抓緊機會用清水沖洗牠的傷口，俐落地把它包紮好。

在包紮完成之後，白兔呆呆地躺在原地沒有反應，雙眼盯著Revo，眨了眨。

「沒事了。繼續吃你的吧。」Revo抱起魯特琴，開始換弦。調音很快就完成了，他試彈了一下，新弦線的手感不錯。

白兔走到床邊，凝視著他。

「怎麼了？」Revo說，隨手彈了個和弦「你也想聽？」

白兔只是把後腿收到了肚子下，伸長脖子等待著。

「要當我的第一個支持者嗎？」Revo忍不住又摸了摸柔軟的兔子。牠用額頭蹭了蹭Revo的手心，令他的心情大好。

他輕聲唱著歌，伴以魯特琴清脆的音色。白兔始終專注地聽著。

漫漫長夜，只要抱著溫暖的毛球，似乎就沒有那麼難熬了。

如是渡過了一段日子。在白兔的傷稍為好轉之後，每次回家的時候，白兔總會在他的門前等候﹐在他的腳邊打轉。

白兔似乎沒有離開的意思，Revo也就繼續養著牠。雖然作為獵人的收入不多，但養一隻兔子的余裕還是有的。

他還記得在抱回白兔的第二個晚上，他捕捉到林中的影子。來不及細想，他舉起弓箭把牠射殺。

在一陣追逐之後，受傷的鹿終於倒下了。精靈一樣水汪汪的雙眼在他走近的時候流下了淚。臨終的嗚咽令他無法抑制地喉頭一緊。他閉上雙眼，緊抓鹿頭的手往下一扭......

寂靜。

那天的森林，寂靜得像是哀悼一樣。

他抬頭一看，繁星仍如此美麗。

他把鹿背在身上帶回了門前。接下來就是更細膩、但不甚溫柔的工作。

於獵者而言，獵物身上的每一寸都是珍貴的資源。

首先是放血。微咸的血液中有著能量和營養，但人們並不會吃它，只有精於此道並賴以維生的獵人才會。

然後是剝皮。把牠倒吊起來，開出皮與肉之間的小小的口子，得小心不造成損傷－－完整的鹿皮可值錢了－－然後就能徒手把它剝下。

完成之後，Revo喘著氣坐在地上。皮肉分離之後它看起來就像裸著的一樣。此時倒吊著的不是一隻鹿，而是有用的、好吃的肉塊。

再之後就是簡單的部份：起出內臟，順著肌理和骨頭割下一切能吃的肉。

在肚腹切開開口，內臟失去把它包裹著的支撐之後就會傾瀉而出。取出能吃的內臟之後，不能吃的、不乾淨的部份就得處理掉。Revo把它帶到河邊棄置，大自然會把它好好地回收，一點都不剩。

出於某種原因，他並不想把這一切帶回家中。他心懷感激－－與疚歉－－把要吃的肉煮成一鍋肉湯，吃飽喝足了才進門。

他覺得，白兔看他的眼神似乎變了。少了一分純淨，多了一分傷痛。

自此過了許多日月的輪迴。在春日的第一個早晨，白兔消失了。

也許是傷口已經完全癒合，或是對他的撫養感到煩厭；Revo給了自己無數個白兔離他而去的借口。

很寂寞，他想。很寂寞。

儘管鳥兒會在日出時把他喚醒；儘管花已開、樹已長出嫩芽，他仍然感到寂寞。

他想念那隻白兔，他想念那來自異色瞳的凝視。他內心的一部份，連同白得刺眼的兔子一同離去了。

那是如常地在市場賣藝的下午。

馬車在他的面前經過，但他沉醉在魯特琴的琴聲中，沒有留意。

同一天下午，他得到了夢寐以求的工作。領主的夫人邀他在明晚的宴會上演奏﹐並且擔任長駐的樂手。

在宴會中格格不入的獵人粗糙的裝扮帶來了領主夫人異樣的目光。

「奏出如此優美的樂聲的人，應該穿得更高貴，這才合襯。」她得出結論。

「來，讓我找人為你造一套相稱的衣服。淺色的絲綢和皮草，就這麼辦吧。」她把僕人叫來「把昨天那條兔毛拿出來，做外套的領口。」

「兔毛？」

「是的，兔毛可流行了。原本想著拿來做圍巾，買回來之後才發現腿上有一條不小的疤痕。反正用不上，就給了你吧。」

僕人把純白的毛皮交到Revo手上。

「真是不誠實的商人－－這麼一看，這麼小一條兔毛，反正也做不了圍巾吧？」

「不，這樣就好。」Revo說「這樣就好。」

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde de Réglisse（博客，可閱覽所有文章）  
> http://monsieurreglisse.blogspot.com/  
> 意見收集箱，歡迎給甘草糖留言。  
> https://goo.gl/forms/z4LnmNhh4i8JVbY03


End file.
